An unexpected witness
by Welshwitch
Summary: Hunter and McCall get unexpected help in a case


An unexpected witness  
  
  
  
Just another day at the office for Hunter and McCall working through a pile of paperwork. "Does this ever end" McCall sighed. Hunter looks over to her and grins. "Hunter, McCall in my office NOW!" "Does that answer your question McCall" Hunter says, she gives him a get lost look and they walk to Charlie's office. "A new case for you two. The body of a woman was found on a horse ranch. Go check it out." "We will" Hunter says and they step out of the office to go. "Nice, we have to spend the day between those creatures and the smell won't leave my car for at least a month." Hunter complained. "Stop wining Hunter, It's not that bad" McCall replies. "Fine we'll take your car."  
  
They arrive at the scene; it's a beautiful ranch with white fences around the pastures and black horses everywhere. "What have you got Barney?" Hunter asks the coroner. "A young woman in her twenties hit with a blunt object. It cracked her skull. She's been dead for at least twelve hours." "Thanks." They go and take a look. "It's a shame." Hunter says to McCall. "Yeah, come on we better question the owner." They walk towards one of the pastures but a small black horse blocks their way. "Vertigo let them through, It's ok." they hear someone say. A middle-aged woman walks towards them and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Joanna Walker. I'm sorry about him but he's always escaping from his pasture. He just likes to walk around the grounds and keep an eye on things. He's harmless." "Hi, I'm Sgt Hunter and this is my partner Sgt McCall LA homicide, we would like to ask you some questions about the body that was found here. Did you know who she was?" "No sorry, I don't have a clue."  
  
While Hunter asks some more questions Vertigo is approaching McCall giving her a push to her arm with his snout. "What do you want little guy?" she says to him. He turns around and walks off. After a view steps he turns around to see if she's following. She isn't so he goes back this time grabbing her sleeve gently between his teeth and tries to drag her along with him. "Hey stop that!" she's shouting. "I think he's trying to tell you something." Joanna says to McCall. Now that he's got McCall's attention he walks off again. "Ok I'll follow you." she says. Behind one of the barns Vertigo stops and puts his head between the shrubs. Very carefully he removes hid head and has a copper pipe between his teeth. He hands it to an amazed McCall. "Hunter I think he found the murder weapon."  
  
Back at the precinct Hunter and McCall give Charlie the details of their investigation. "So a woman in her twenties, hit with a blunt object, probably killed somewhere last night." Charlie repeats what was said. "Yes, but I think she was killed somewhere else and then moved to the ranch." Hunter replied. "Do you as well McCall?" Charlie asks her. "McCall??" "Sorry, yes I do." "What's on your mind?" "The horse." "What horse." "Vertigo, the horse that brought me to the murder weapon. What if he knows something we don't." Both Charlie and Hunter looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Hunter asks her. "Dead serious." "I don't know McCall, the horse a witness?" Charlie says to her. "Why not, animals are smart you know." "Hmm well look into it. Anything else?" "No." "Get to work then." As they leave Charlie's office McCall goes straight to the computer room. An hour later she returns, sits down at her desk and starts reading a file. Hunter closes his and looks at her. She can feel his eyes watching her so she looks up. "What!" "Nothing, did you find anything on the computer?" "Yes I did." He gives her a questioning look "And." "I did some research on the internet about those black horses. They are Frisian horses and quite the opposite from you." she says teasingly "They are strong, kind and very intelligent." Hunter sighs and shakes his head but says nothing. He knows he can't win this. After a couple of minutes silence Hunter looks up from his paperwork, "DeeDee how about I take you to dinner tonight?" "What do you have in mind, chilidogs?" "Funny, actually I was thinking about taking you to that new place, but chilidogs will be fine too." he kids. "Rick, I would love to go with you, you know that." "Great I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
Right on time he knocks at her door. McCall opens with a smile on her face "Lost your key again?" "Sort of, I left on the kitchen table." "Come in." Hunter follows her in. The site of her takes his breath away; she's wearing a beautiful blue evening dress with black pumps. Her hair is up with a couple of strings along side her face. "Wow Dee, you look stunning." "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Is that a new suit?" "Not really, It's just been hanging in my wardrobe waiting for the right occasion." It's a busy night at the new restaurant, no wonder, good food, and a great atmosphere, just a pleasant place to spend your evening. Hunter and McCall were enjoying themselves chatting and laughing. "What do you think of the food here?" Hunter asked his dinner partner. "Very tasty, we should go here more often." she replied. "Dee." she loved it when he called her that, "Would you like to dance?" He could see her face lite up as soon as he asked her. "Yes I would." As they were dancing Hunter signaled the DJ and he put a special slow song on. He carefully pulled her a bit closer; she let him and rested her head to his chest. She listened to the lyrics of the song he chose; Right down by Gerry Rafferty.  
  
You know I need your love You got that hold over me As long as I got your love You know that I'll never leave When I wanted you to share my life I had no doubt I my mind And It's been you woman Right down the line  
  
I know how much I lean on you Only you can see The changes that I've been through Have left their mark on me You been as constant as the northern star The brightest star that shines It's been you woman Right down the line  
  
I just wanna say this is my way Of telling you everything I could never say before Yes this is my way Of telling you that everyday I'm loving you so much more  
  
Cause you believed in me Through my darkest nights Put something better inside of me You brought me into the light Shue away all those crazy dreams I've put them all behind And it was you woman Right down the line  
  
I just wanna say this is my way Of telling you everything I could never say before Yes this is my way Of telling you that everyday I'm loving you so much more  
  
If I should doubt myself If I'm losing ground I won't turn to someone else They'd only let me down When I wanted you to share my life I had no doubt in my mind It's been you woman Right down the line  
  
The next morning McCall arrived at the precinct early, she wanted to make an early start. Sitting at her desk she went through some files. "Good morning McCall, It's not like you to be here earlier than me?" Charlie says to her. She smiles at him saying "I know but this case just kept me busy." "You still think the horse saw something?" "Yes Charlie, I do. I'm going over there again." "Ok, let me know what you find."  
  
An hour later McCall is back at the ranch talking to Joanna. "So you think Vertigo saw the person who killed that woman?" she says to McCall. "I think he saw something maybe even someone. Where is he by the way?" "I had to lock him up in his stable, he tried to attack Phil the new stable hand I hired." "When was that?" "Yesterday." "When did you hire this Phil?" "The day before yesterday, he started his work yesterday. Why?" "It maybe a long shot, but what if Vertigo recognized Phil." "You mean Phil being the guy that killed the woman you found." "Yes." McCall took out her cell phone and called Hunter to tell him he should get over there ASAP. When he arrived there was no trace of either McCall or Joanna. He searched the house but found nothing, all he heard was a loud banging noise. Hunter went outside to look where the noise came from; it was Vertigo almost tearing his stable apart. "Wow, quiet little guy you'll tear this place apart." Instead he made more noise. Hunter got an idea, "If McCall thinks you are so smart maybe you can take me to her." He opened the stable door and Vertigo took off, Hunter followed. Vertigo stopped at the barn where they keep all the hay and straw and made it clear to Hunter the two were inside. In the mean time Phil had bound and gagged McCall and Joanna and was busy sprinkling petrol around to set the barn on fire. He was just about to light a match when Hunter came bursting through the door. "Freeze, police! Drop it!" Without much resistance Phil surrendered, was cuffed and taken away by the black and whites. Hunter freed McCall and Joanna. "Geez Hunter, what took you so long?" We were about to be fried." McCall says to him. "Have I ever been late McCall?" "No Big Guy, you haven't."  
  
A couple of days later McCall and Hunter went back to Joanna to tell her that Phil had killed the woman, who turned out to be his girlfriend, during a fight and that he wanted to kill them because he thought they knew too much. McCall had been planning something, a surprise for Hunter, a ride through the beautiful countryside on horseback. Joanna gave Hunter the most reliable horse she had and McCall chose Vertigo. "Have a nice time." Joanna says to them and gives McCall a smile. They rode up to a cabin where Joanna left them a picnic. "It sure is gorgeous out here." Hunter says "But I'll be so stiff in the morning." McCall shakes her head and says nothing. As they are enjoying the meal, the view and each other's company neither of them noticed Vertigo creeping nearer to them. He gives McCall a push straight into Hunters arms. "Vertigo!!!" she cries as she tries to get back up. Just for a moment their eyes meet and she sees a strange look staring back at her. "Hunter, what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Yes there is, I know you." "I get the feeling I'm being set up here." he says and lets go of McCall. "Is it that obvious." she says "But I didn't plan this though." she says looking at Vertigo angry, who is trying to look as innocent as possible. "Rick, I want to know something. I got the song that played at the restaurant of internet and listened to it. It's very beautiful." she says softly. "Dee, listen to me please. I wanted to tell you in a special way that I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now. That night was very special to me." She looks at him with big eyes and says, "I'm glad you told me that way, cause I feel the same about you. I have for a long time." They sit there just holding hands for a while when Vertigo decides to butt in again this time giving Hunter a gentle push like he's saying; "Kiss her you fool!!" Hunter got the message, pulled McCall close to him and kissed her gently. "I love you Dee." "I love you too." "You know, you were right about that horse. He is smart." Vertigo is looking at him as if he's saying; "You better believe it mister!"  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
This story is dedicated to the pride and joy in my life. My horse Vertigo. 


End file.
